


Unfortunately...

by ILLEGAILE



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Shrink AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLEGAILE/pseuds/ILLEGAILE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the love of God, James was a shrink. </p><p>Since when has a shrink needed to see another shrink?</p><p>Prompt Challenge Week 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfortunately...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for posting this late. But here you go! Hope you like it.  
> It was so rushed though. Haha, RUSHED. How punny.

"I just want to be loved, you know? I want to be told I’m beautiful and talented and that I’m wasting my time with all of these men who will never cherish me and that ‘Suzie, I love you and I will love you always’. But no! That’s too much to ask. That would be selfish, that would be"

_Snore._

"Unreasonable" Suzie stopped pacing and turned to the blonde that was sleeping in the chair next to her.

 

She stood in front of the snoring Brit… and smacked him.

"What do you want, Suzie?" he groaned.

"You’re the worst kind of shrink, James" she crossed her arms.

James Hunt rubbed at the place Suzie slapped him and frowned.

“You’re not my wife anymore” he muttered.

“But you need to stop, get out of your head and find someone you love honestly” she gestured wildly.

 

"Suzie, I can’t-"

"You should see Marlene’s psychologist!" Suzie clapped her hands at her sudden breakthrough while James stared at her with his eyebrow raised.

"You want me, a shrink, to see a _shrink_?" James leaned back into his seat looking incredulously at his ex-wife.

"Well, why not? Doctors see doctors when they get sick!" She reason, her hands on her hips.

"I’m not a doctor, I’m a psychologist" James crossed his arms.

"Just, please. Just go to the shrink. Talk to him. Humor me." James regarded her warily and Suzie sighed.

"I’ll even pay for it" She grumbled, sending Marlene a text to schedule an appointment with her shrink for James.

"Fine" James muttered, taking a swig of the alcohol he had sashed under his large chair.

Sometimes, he really hated his job.

 

* * *

 

"You’re late"

 

James rolled his eyes at the man sitting across from him, eating what looked like strawberry yoghurt.

“It’s 10 minutes and I’ve already paid” James waved it off, lighting a cigarette.

The brunette took the cigarette and threw it in a nearby trashcan. James looked at the man, finally letting it sink that he was seeing a shrink.

“Alright, what is it?” James asked, lacing his fingers together to calm himself.

"You’re a restless, careless, and you don’t care about anything" James rolled his eyes and leaned towards the shorter man, staring into equally blue eyes.

"You’re an arrogant, know-it-all prick who thinks he has everyone figured out" James retorted, but the other man looked at him unimpressed.

"You have a commitment issue" James scoffed.

"Wow, what gave me away? The ex-wife calling you to see me?" he said, not bothering to hide the sarcasm.

"You don’t want to have a family, probably because of your family" the brunette smirked and James cussed at himself for not thinking of anything to counter that quip.

 

"You’ve lost your purpose because of your family" he continued.

"Now, you’re jumping to a bunch of conclusions" he stared at the shrink’s face, noticing the twinge of familiarity when the guy spoke about losing your purpose because of your family.

 

"What was it? Astronaut? Firefighter? Dentist? Scientist? Athlete? Pilot-"

James flinched, but the man didn’t stop. He continued to rain a barrage of careers on James.

"I don’t know why this is so important, that doesn’t matter…"

It was strange how strongly the shrink felt about it when everything about him shouted that he was a more reserved person unless-

 

"Unless, you too?"

 

The two psychologists looked at each other, a strange silence spreading over them and James suddenly understood the man a little more.

The brunette nodded.

A lot more.

 

_"Racer"_

James blinked, confused.

"I wanted to be a racer" the man sighed, and James realized he actually had an obvious European accent. James swallowed at how similar they actually were before answering.

 

"Me too"

It was the brunette’s turn to look surprised, it was a strange expression on such a stern and strict person. James couldn’t hold in the laugh that rose from the pit of his stomach.

"I’m James Hunt, psychologist" James held a hand out for the other man to shake.

 

"A horrible psychologist"

James gave him a look and grinned when the man reluctantly took James’ hand to shake it.

"Niki Lauda, also a psychologist" he said after pulling his hand away abruptly.

 

"So serious, maybe because of a divorce?" James smiled.

"It was that Marlene person, wasn’t it? Was she too beautiful for you?" Niki rolled his eyes much like James did only a little while earlier.

"Is it because you’re a kraut?" James snickered.

 

 

"I’m **Austrian** " Niki explained.

"You’re a pain" James returned.

"You’re an asshole" Niki retorted, his lip twitching up in the beginnings of a smile. James counted it as a win.

 

"An asshole you’ll be seeing for a long while. Six sessions, Doctor Lauda" James murmured in the most sultry voice he could manage. The Austrian’s cheeks went pink as he rolled his eyes one more time.

 

If James was going to be this way, Niki’s eyes might just roll out of their sockets by the end of James’ sessions.

 

Niki sighed.

_"Unfortunately"_


End file.
